Gotham City Police Department
The Gotham City Police Department (GCPD) is the police department of Gotham City. History The GCPD was founded in 1820 as the primary law enforcement agency of Gotham City.[http://gothamchronicle.com/post/97830868372/gcpd-now-recruiting-join-the-police-force GCPD Now Recruiting! - Gotham Chronicle] It apparently had a long history of police brutality and of corruption, as Sarah Essen commented that she had seen too many jaded old men buy their way into the post of Commissioner. However, it also had several honest and dedicated members. GCPD Massacre The Gotham City Police department was invaded by The Maniax who killed nine officers with guns, with Commissioner Sarah Essen being murdered by Jerome Valeska as part of a broadcast. New leadership When Nathaniel Barnes joined the Gotham City Police Department as their new police captain, he started by getting rid of Pollard, Guthrie, Coulson, Drowler, Brooks, Detective Perez, and Hightower for their records of bribery, drug abuse, extortion, and racketeering. He then makes Jim Gordon his second-in-command as they put together a Strike Force made from some Gotham City Police Academy students in order to deal with the recent rise in crime. Azrael's attack Barnes later places Gordon in protective custody. Azrael then attacks the Gotham City Police Department in order to target James Gordon. He starts by cutting its power before crashing through the windows of the Gotham City Police Department. When Barnes declines to negotiate with him, Azrael starts killing the police officers present until Barnes is left standing. Azrael then follows Barnes up to the roof, where Barnes wields a pole in his duel with Azrael, which breaks Azrael's Sword of Sin. It is then discovered by Barnes that Azrael is a resurrected Theo Galavan, who proceeds to stab Barnes with the Sword of Sin's hilt in front of Gordon. Gordon then shoots Galavan off the roof, where his unmasked appearance is broadcast by the media present before Galavan flees. Nathaniel Barnes is recuperating in the hospital. After a failed attempt to search Hugo Strange's office with the police officers present, James Gordon and Harvey Bullock arrange a manhunt for Theo Galavan. Alvarez tells Bullock that they got six police helicopters in the air and every sniffer dog in the state looking for him. While arranging for police officers from upstate to come to Gotham to help in the manhunt, Bullock tells Tom to contact Judge Bam Bam on the phone to obtain a search warrant to search all of Arkham Asylum. Harvey then encourages the police officers present to find Galavan. Tetch Virus Plagues Gotham Following Nathaniel Barnes ending up in Arkham Asylum and the death of Mario Calvi due to them coming in contact with the blood of Alice Tetch, Harvey Bullock is once again acting captain as Leslie wants him to arrest Jim Gordon, however, Harvey refused, as Mario's death was a legal kill. This station is later being attacked during Jerome's chaotic anarchy. Leslie can't gone over her grief with her husband's death, she resigns as medical examiner before Jim tells her the truth about Mario attempted to murder her at her wedding night. After the bomb containing the weaponized version of the Alice Tetch virus detonates, the police have their hands full detaining the infected. Following Fish Mooney's second death, Hugo Strange cooperates with the GCPD into recreating the cure. Alvarez somehow becomes infected with the Alice Tetch virus and started shooting his fellow GCPD members until he is subdued by Alfred Pennyworth Lucius Fox. Once the cure for the Alice Tetch virus is made, the surviving infected are cured. Known members Current members Commissioner *Current (name unknown) Captain *Harvey Bullock Homicide Unit *Harvey Bullock (police detective) *Jim Gordon (police detective) *Charlie Griggs (police detective) Major Crimes Unit *Crispus Allen (police detective; status unknown) *Renee Montoya (police detective; status unknown) Narcotics Department *Derek Delaware (police detective) Patrols *Tannenbaum (police officer) *Arbogast (police officer) Unit Alpha *Josie Mac Other members *Alvarez (police detective) *Franks (police officer) *Joe (police sergeant) *Len Moore (police officer) *Ben Mueller (police detective) *Zeke (police detective) *Griffin Katz (police officer) *Collins (police officer) *Hardgrove (police officer) *Sneed (police officer) *Tom (police officer) *Lucius Fox (science expert) *Sebring (police officer) *Biehl (police officer) *Alban (police officer) *Harper (detective) Former members *Bill Cranston (police lieutenant; killed by Balloonman) *Dix (retired homicide police detective; crippled in the line of duty) *Dr. Guerra (former medical examiner, got fired for stealing body parts; framed by Edward Nygma) *Tom Dougherty (police officer; killed by Edward Nygma) *Gillian Loeb (police commissioner; retired) *Sarah Essen (police captain, police commissioner; killed by Jerome Valeska) *Arnold Flass (presumably incarcerated) *Luke Garrett (member of Unit Alpha; accidentally killed by Bridgit Pike) *Sal Martinez (member of Unit Alpha; killed by Tabitha Galavan) *Carl Pinkney (member of Unit Alpha; killed by Edward Nygma) *Pollard (fired by captain Nathaniel Barnes) *Guthrie (fired by captain Nathaniel Barnes) *Coulson (fired by captain Nathaniel Barnes) *Drowler (fired by captain Nathaniel Barnes) *Brooks (fired by captain Nathaniel Barnes) *Perez (police detective; fired by captain Nathaniel Barnes and arrested by the police) *Hightower (fired by captain Nathaniel Barnes) *Kristin Kringle (archivist; accidentally killed by Edward Nygma) *Cortez (forensics; killed in a shootout with the hitmen sent by "The Lady") *Katherine Parks (killed by Eduardo Flamingo) *Edward Nygma (forensics; incarcerated at Arkham for the murders of Kringle and Pinkney; released) *Nathaniel Barnes (former captain; incarcerated at Arkham after coming into contact with Alice Tetch's blood; escaped, whereabouts unknown) *Andrew Dove (turned into a mole for Dwight Pollard) *Leslie Thompkins (medical examiner; resigned; left Gotham) Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 3 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 4 * * * * * Novels *''Gotham: Dawn of Darkness'' }} References Category:Locations Category:Allusions to the comics